The Second Time Around
by in the turning of the knife
Summary: A series of problems left Ava fending for herself in a Spanish orphanage. Ten years after returning to England, she's off again to America. But fate has a funny way of pushing extremes.I am rewriting, all reviews welcome
1. A Breif Introduction

A/N: I hope you like some of the changes I have made. There's little back story now, I gave too much away in the introductions. So, here it is, fresh from the start. And to my previous reviewers, if you want to know, I received an A on my project (I was allowed to write this fanfiction for a Western Civilization project). I changed the names a bit, you'll see why.

Corsairs- pirates with plundered in the Mediterranean

Chapter one: A brief Introduction

Lady Catharine was put out. At eighteen, she was a beautiful young woman with defined features, blonde hair, and a set of sparky blue eyes. But of all her suitors, her reasonable, impertinent father had chosen Ruben Gorrión. A Spanish merchant, the man reminded her of some fish, swimming in the blackest ilk it could find on the ocean floor. He was tall, handsome, and dark as any man. But Catharine's stubborn Irish blood, however watered down it was, refused to go quietly.

Upon their first meeting, she told Ruben just what she thought of him. Catharine would marry him and ensure the next years would be nothing short of miserable. Being a gentleman, Ruben simply smiled, revealing a dashing row of semi-white teeth, before leaving. Their wedding night was certainly a surprise, for instead of forcing Catharine to lay with him, Ruben escorted her to her chambers, wished her goodnight, and left. Breakfast was a quiet affair, where Ruben studied Catharine with unnerving concentration, kissed her forehead, and left to settle business matters.

It would be another month before Catharine befriended him, and almost a year before they consummated their marriage, and Catharine was with child. The labor was terrible, and she came close to death, little thing that she was. Ruben was frantic with worry, making the serving girls laugh as he tried to run back and forth, tried to enter the chambers where a midwife stood guard, shooing him away so that 'women things could be handled by women.' Johnathan Nardo Gorrión was born, his mother was bedridden for some time afterwards, but she recovered quickly. Johnathan soon became the pride and joy of their small family.

But Catharine desperately wanted a little girl, and against his worries for her health, they kept trying. They moved to England, and Ruben sailed back and forth to conduct his business. For years there was no sign of a child, and Catharine grew older, her parents died, and she inherited the state, since she was their only living child. The stress between England and Spain caused Ruben such grief at work that he begged Catharine to return with him to Spain.

The economy was slowly starting to tilt, gold increased inflation, and soon the shiny mettle was worthless. Ruben's business started to loose money and Johnathan, now ten years old, was pulled from his private school. They moved into a smaller house, and discharged their servants with papers of recommendation. But even in this hard time, there was happiness. Catharine was with child. Her age and size proved to be even more of a challenge, the labor lasted for hours, and the servant girls no longer laughed as Ruben paced and tried to assist to the point where he refused to leave his wife's side, even at the urging of the midwife. A day had almost passed by, and finally the child was free. Spent, weak, and ill Catharine fainted. The child was a girl she named after her grandmother, Avariella, or just Ava for short. Small, like her mother, with her delicate lips, hands, feet, and nose. But her face was all angles like Ruben, head already covered in a thick patch of hair, light brown like Catharine's grandmother. Her eyes were dark deep pools of brown. "She will be a poet," her mother predicted, and kissed the child's nose.

Unable to keep up with the demands of taxes, business, and his growing family, Ruben sold the company to a wealthy noble, and singed on as a second mate (he did not know much about sailing) to one of his ships. The work was tiring, and Johnathan joined his father. After a bad fight with Corsairs, Johnathan's father ordered him to return home. It was only a last minute decision, but it saved the young man's life. Ruben was killed in a later skirmish, leaving Catharine a poor widow without prospects. Ava washardly a yearat the time, Johnathan thirteen. The bank took the house and Catharine's dresses and jewelry to pay off loans. Not wanting to leave his mother, but knowing he must, Johnathan returned to sailing.

Catharine sold what she had left and found work as a servant. An older woman, Consuelo was a noble who needed care and comfort. She doted on Ava as a grandmother might, for her family lived in the country and rarely visited. Johnathan returned home with his wages, and by hissixteenth birthday, Catharine was dead. A flash attack of yellow fever rushed over the city, killing the entire household except for those who asked to leave. Consuelo, the noble woman, was too kind to keep her servants from their families.

Four-year-old Avariella did not understand. She went beside her mother, tried to shake her awake, but nothing happened. Consuelo slept, her breathing shallow, and the doctor came, took one look at her, and drove her over to a local orphanage. Upon Johnathan's return, he learned his mother was dead. The orphanage a doctor spoke of was packed with young children, and Johnathan hadn't seen his sister in more than a year. Refusing to cry, he headed for the docks.

A/N: This story is set up from chapter one to begin after the third movie, so there's boundto be alot of problems when compared to the newest movie. Jack is alive, Barbosa has retired, Norrington was killed, so just review if you ahveany questions.


	2. No Way Out

A/N: This is when it starts to get moving, so I hope you like it.

Chapter two: No Way Out

"Here is your tea, madam."

Vanessa Stone, a noble who married below her station and proud of it looked up from her child. The little serving girl, Ava, stood in the doorway, a cup of tea in her hands. Motioning the girl forward, she watched as Ava stepped carefully, the cup rocking lightly in its saucer. The child was very graceful, small bones, but strong. She had to be, if she helped Marcie with the cooking and the linens. She had sharp features with a rounded face. The effect made the sides of her face appear to cave in a bit under her cheekbones and near her ear.

It was a smooth, unblemished face of someone born with perfect skin, a feature Vanessa had envied in secret. Her hair, while normally a light brown, when the sun hit it, tended to make the male population stare at its redness when the sun hit it just right, and her eyes reminded Vanessa of the rich, deep mud she used to play in as a child, the warm kind that smells like grass.

Taking a sip, she smiled. "Marcie tells me you have been a great help to her. I would hate to displace you so soon." Her husband, Braden, hired the girl a week ago to help them with packing. Since then, Ava had worked hard, and after stern questioning from Marcie, Vanessa convinced Braden to bring the girl with them as a nanny. But her experience with Ava showed stubbornness, if Ava refused to accept their charity, then she might end up on the streets.

"I have work waiting for me, once you leave. Over at the tavern, they need someone to clean up after hours. I even have a room, if I have need of it."

It was a lie, and Vanessa knew it. The tavern never gave out rooms to workers, in fact, the owner no doubt had his own plans for the pretty little child, and Vanessa didn't like to think of what they might be.

"Marcie is getting older, and my husband will not be able to hire another strong worker for months after we move. They both approve of you, and besides, Julianne would miss you. I'm afraid you must come with us."

Ava looked shocked, her voice caught. She took a deep breath, trying unsuccessfully to cover her nerves. "Go with you to Boston?"

"Yes. We have the money to pay for you, and if it bothers you, then you can just pay us back with your wages."

"Why I…I mean…"

Vanessa Stone gave a heart felt chuckle at the bemused look Ava displayed. Ava was very shy and reserved, but at times she showed extreme wit and daring, always in short burst, of course. Vanessa looked forward to picking apart the girl seated across from her. There was a secret lying inside, and it was Vanessa's job to uncover it.

"I suggest you go and pack, Ava."

"Yes Madam."

"Oh, before you go, I need to know your age and where you were born. The captain needs to know whom he is transporting. I told him it was unnecessary, but he insisted."

"I'm eighteen, and I believe I was born in Spain."

"Spain," Vanessa asked, her eyebrows once gain arched elegantly into her trim bangs. Ava envied such elegance.

"Yes. My father was a Spaniard, my mother English."

"Of course. I also want you to pack for Julianne and Alexander. They will be in your charge for the duration of the trip."

"Yes, Madam. Will that be all," Ava sighed slightly. It took all her will power not to sigh.

"For now at least. Here, take Alexander to bed, and then continue with your chores. Braden should be returning soon, and dinner must be ready."

By some miracle, Ava was able to take the child, curtsy, back out of the room and shut the door without crying in joy. The tavern had no intension of giving her a room, and the vile owner, Mr. Jinks, was more likely to sell her off then to give her decent work. Now she had a high position within a respected family, quiet possibly the last respectful family left in Liverpool. Yes, she had hope, yes she had a chance, all she needed to do was keep her eyes open and step quickly so Sir Braden kept his shell over his head long enough to realize just what his wife was planning.


	3. Troubled in Tortuga

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed, I'm going to get straight into this chapter, just have to tell you though, it's no secret who Julianne's brother is, the real secret comes later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any characters or themes involved in the movies, books, or rides. I am not making money from this story.

Chapter Two: Troubled in Tortuga

He used his thumb to twist the ring around his index finger. They were being followed, Jack was sure of it. After each port they…visited, another ship, the same ship, would follow soon after. Jack had doubled back three times, asking questions, alerting friends.

It seemed that a rookie pirate, by the name of William Moody, had a grudge against Jack. He had no idea why. He thought himself a fine man to know, a formidable enemy, a decent ally, and quite the gentleman…although Scarlet no doubt would protest the latter.

Jack couldn't help the infesting grin that spread on his face. Looking up, he nodded to John. "It appears we have a shadow, Mr. Hawkins."

"Your plan of action?"

Rolling his eyes, Jack's posture became pleading, "Would it be so difficult to call me Captain?"

"In fact, it would." Smiling, John stood from the table. "We are a good two, three days sailing from …"

"I'd rather be near Port Royal, if it comes to a battle. Moody's ship has 35 guns, at least 135 men."

"But Norrington swore he'd take you upon your return."

Jack grinned once more, picking up a bottle of amber liquid. "The Commodore would attack me last, if at all. Besides, what Norrington doesn't know, can't hurt him, savvy?" Taking a long sip of his rum, Jack sat once more, relaxing in his chair. "Make for Port Royal. I have some old friends who'll be eager to see me."

Nodding, John quickly left, his head shaking and a grin bright on his face. A new addition to their crew, John Hawkins was famous, not for his own piracy, but for training his French cousin, Sir Francis Drake. For years, John insisted on being just an honest merchant.

But when the King of Spain ordered no port to due business with him, John had used force and intimidation to sell his cargo. It was the start of an infamous career that soon ended. His cousin, furious with the Spain, went out to make their life pure hell. Jack was just glad he called himself more English than Spanish. That world was one long forgotten.

Sighing, he fixed his ring straight on his finger once more. Jack's cheery disposition was only an outward appearance. The harsh winter in Europe cut off more ships every month, merchant sailors were all but none existent. Tortgua seemed quiet, gunshots less often, taverns half filled, and pleasurable company less than amusing. _The Pearl's _last two plunders came from small village-ports near Santa Domingo. Even then, Jack felt his harsh personality soften at the sight of already hungry families. He more or less asked for plunder, but with a reputation like his, all they saw was the black ship, black sails, and they panicked.

Not that Jack minded. Panic and disorder was his job. But it became rather tiring to be screamed, shouted, and shot at. The food was bad, the weather was terrible, and for the first time Jack was convinced the rum was starting to loose it's appeal. Port Royal would cheer him up, he was certain. Besides, the Turners recently had a little brat all their own, and where there was a newborn, there would be wine.

A/N: Sorry, short chapter again. Let me know what you think, and free imaginary Jack Sparrow pictures for those who review…….What? I'm not that desperate…honestly…


	4. Shadowed

A/N: Sorry it's taking so long. I'll try to speed things up. Hope you like this chapter, and I wish you fair winds and a strong sail. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters, places, names, and other such nonsense is the property of Walt Disney, I am not making money off this story, and I will remove this story if asked.

Chapter Three: Shadowed

A soft tapping came from outside, and wrapping herself in an overly expensive robe, Lady Vanessa stood and answered the door.

"Ava, you look simply wonderful!"

Early that day, Lady Vanessa ordered the cook to take Ava shopping for a new set of work clothes, fit for her station. Ava insisted on a simple dress, and only with cook's firm command did she purchase the tight bodice. New lace and fabric always made Ava itch, but the merchant promised that such discomfort would hardly be noticed while at sea. After setting the children to bed, and finding herself without discretion from the constant sway of the ship, Ava was starting to agree.

"Thank you, Madam. The children are sleep, and since we won't be sailing until dawn, I was wondering if I could leave the ship for a short time."

"By all means, please. I don't mind. Just be sure to return before dawn. Do you visit a sweetheart, perhaps?"

Caught off guard by the personal question, Ava blushed. "No, Madam. Just saying goodbye to an old friend. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Clucking like the gossip she was, Lady Vanessa closed the door and returned to her chair, biting her lip in thought.

"I almost feel sorry for the girl," Lord Brandon commented from his desk, leaning over some piece of business like an old crow. "If she hasn't a sweetheart now, the crew will be sure to remedy that."

"I'm surprised by you, Brandon. Here I was thinking only young women and widows chatted about such things."

"After seven years of marriage to you, how could you be surprised?"

Lord Brandon ducked as a cushion was promptly hurled at his head. He continued his work as if nothing happened, a smile on his face.

The streets were dark, it being almost midnight, but even the late hour didn't scare Ava. She was used to the hard streets of Liverpool and the shadows that hid in alleyways. Since arriving, her old family friends made sure that no harm came to the little Ava who was all but tossed into their care after she escaped the orphanage. You could say that Ava was a two-sided creature, one with rusty knife knowledge and some rusty lock-picking skills that would lead her motive to be questioned, if ever a proper housemaid found out her deep secrets.

Ava all but ran down the gangplank and onto the wooden docks. A few sailors milled about, too drunk to notice a slip of a young woman rushing past. The night was infectious with its darkness and the smells of the ocean and surf. Ava held back the row of giddy laughter that she yearned to let out as she spun in circles. This was her home, if ever she had a home. This place was her life, if you could call what she had before a life. The harbormaster, Mr. Peers was an old family friend. She'd seen him early that day as he greeted captains and the naval personnel, but he didn't notice her. She wanted to say goodbye before the tide came in and her ship left. Now was the perfect time.

Although it was late, his lamp shined brightly, and Ava approached the door with excitement. She often spent time in his office, observing the ledgers of his ships and their cargo and on a rare occasion, Mr. Peers even allowed her to work on the books, one of the reasons Lady Vanessa agreed to hire such a young and inexperienced girl like Ava in the first place.

Knocking lightly, Ava thought nothing of it when she heard no reply and opened the door. Inside, someone doused the lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

"Mr. Peers, is everything alright? Mr. Peers?"

A hand grasped her throat and Ava let off the strangled gasp as a blade reflected the light from outside.

"Now, what do we have here, aye? A little company for my old friend? Why Peers, I never imagined your taste would stretch so young."

"Mr. Peers!"

"Don't hurt the girl, she has nothing to do with our business," the voice came from the floor, and as her eyes adjusted to the light, Ava could see a form lying beyond the desk.

The hand on her throat back more of a caress as the voice turned oily, "Perhaps I could be of better service than 'Mr. Peers'. Why don't you come back with me, darling? I could show you a good time-"

Ava twisted a hand as it slide down the side of her thigh and used her body weight to shove the man, a sailor, by the smell of him, into the wall behind them. Spinning out of his grip, she fell to her stomach and rolled behind the desk, her body taunt with nerves. Mr. Peers gripped her hand, setting his spare pistol in her palm. Some moments passed before Peers dared to strike a flint. Their attacked was gone, running down the street.

"Bless you, Ava. You're either daft or brave, but whatever you are, I'm glad you're it." Lighting the lamp, Ava winced at the crack along the glass and the bloody slash along her friend's cheek.

"I thought you stopped all this dark-alley business of yours."

"Old habits die hard, my girl. And I thought _you_ left the docks."

"I've had a run of luck lately. Lady Vanessa hired me as a nursemaid for her children. I'm to serve her until they reach Boston, and then rejoin her normal staff once they reach their new townhouse in the country."

"I always knew you'd do well. When to you leave?"

"At dawn. I wanted to tell you sooner, but keeping children in line is harder than I imagined. I've told more stories in the last two weeks than I did back in the orphanage. Not to mention the headaches and back pains."

"The kids are just sweet on you tis all. They'll calm down and make their peace once they learn what you're about."

"All I want to know is why that man attacked you," taking out a handkerchief, Ava pressed it to Mr. Peers's cheek.

"Just an old friend. He lost some money on an unfortunate venture, and when I refused to give him a loan…well, business men aren't known for their manners."

"You should contact someone from the Navy. They'd be able to stop him. I won't always be around to protect you, you know."

Laughing, Mr. Peers stood and brushed off his clothes. "It was my business venture that he lost his money on, as it turns out. The man deserves a break."

"The only thing he deserves is a night in the prison. You wouldn't be heading for the same problem, would you?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Why did you tell me? I would have spilt my wages with you!"

"There's no need for you to be fussing over me."

Ava slipped her family's crest from her finger. "Take this."

"Ava, I-"

"Take it, or I'm tossing it in the gutter. It's not important to me."

"The Gorrión crest. Ava-"

"You have meant more to me than any family I had back in Spain."

"Don't give up yet, they could still be out there."

"My parents are dead and my brother never returned from the sea. My chances of him walking through the door aren't possible."

"You have a good heart."

"Just don't spend that ring on liquor, and you'll have a deal."

Ava hugged her old friend good night and left. Mr. Peers was just Ava was leaving. He was in debt to most of the banks in London, and three in Liverpool. The sooner she left the better. With inflation, wars, all of Liverpool was rolling down hill. From inside his deck, Peers removed a small, silver flask of whiskey and took a long swig. He needed a good, long vacation. Turning, he sent the flask back inside his deck. Peers only saw a shadow, but he ducked anyways.

"Peers. Giving my men trouble again?"

"Look, William, an old friend showed up. She came to say goodbye and she attacked your man."

"A woman?"

"You'd be surprised. My sailors practically raised her."

"Her name?"

"Why should you care?"

"I'm a curious man, Mr. Peers. And I'm sure your wife would agree."

"My… Her name is Ava. She's just a child, a family friend. What did you do to my wife? She has nothing to do with this!"

"Leverage, Mr. Peers, is a very effective strategy."

"Look, I have your money. Here." Handing William the ring, Mr. Peers returned behind his desk, and used its bulk to cover his actions as he reached for his pistol under the table.

"The Gorrión crest! Where did you get this?"

"What difference does it make?"

William advanced before Peers could act, drawing his pistol and pushing it, painfully, in his skull, "I said where!"

"Ava gave it to me. It belonged to her mother. B-But I don't understand. Her family is dead, brother and father lost at sea, and her mother died. What do you want from her?"

"I'm just a family friend that's all," but as William pocketed the ring, Mr. Peers saw more than familiarity in his eyes.

"You won't hurt her, will you?"

"Of course not, Mr. Peers," William's voice had an oily tone to it that sent his nerves tingling, "I only want to ask her a few questions about her brother. You are sure he is dead?"

"Ava has searched every Spanish and English port for him, but there's been no word, besides old rumors of a storm and…"

"And?"

"Well, there was this foolish bit over the ghost of Davy Jones, but-"

"Thank you, Mr. Peers. Consider our contract terminated."

"But I-"

Mr. Peers never finished his sentence. In fact, Mr. Peers never spoke again, because William Moody shot him point-blank in the head, and left.


End file.
